Naruto: Legacy of the Sacred Tome
by Silenced Ash
Summary: NaruHarem, Nippon IchixOver. Full Summary Inside. The Kyuubi never attacked that fateful night. Instead, Zetta, seeking to secure his existence attacks, seeking to destroy Konoha. The Shinigami, for reasons none can understand, sent the baby away. Cont


Summary: The Kyuubi never attacked that fateful night. Instead, Zetta, seeking to secure his existence attacks, seeking to destroy Konoha. The Shinigami, for reasons none can understand, gave the baby a gift and sent him away to a distant universe. Fourteen years later, Naruto finds himself in the middle of it all. After all, becoming the most bad-ass freakin' overlord, with the power to command phantoms, has to come with problems right?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Makai Kingdom, Phantom Brave, Soul Nomad, or any of the "Disgaea" series._

Chapter 1: Badass Freakin Overlord!

"GAAAAHHH!!!!" The high pitched wailing of the dying shinobi filled the night. At first sight, nothing was wrong. No giant fox, no giant bijuu. Just a single, unnatural man. Blue flames spiraled around the mans feet. His eyes were pure white, and his hair was like a red burning fire.

"Hmph. Security isn't quite that bad. Then again... this IS the strongest shinobi village in the world. The audacity of that prophecy! That such weaklings would cause my demise!" The man spoke in a noble voice, yet his voice held annoyance and malice.

"Oh well. A prophecy is a prophecy. Shouldn't be like last time..." He walked, calmly and deliberately, toward the large tower in the middle of town. Great blue gouts of flame erupted under his feet with each step. He was only minorly caught off guard when a gigantic toad, with a huge coat and blade, appeared in a veil of smoke on the other side of Konoha.

"Shinobi? Pah, these are nothing more than over-glorified magicians!" The man exclaimed. "This is the best that damn prophecy could send? No matter. I shouldn't get too arrogant..." He held up a hand and flames enveloped it, and the spiral of flame around his feet intensified at the same time the giant toad began to speak in a great booming voice..

"**Gaki! Why have you called me here!?**" The great toads voice carried even over to the other side of Konoha. Now that he looked... Zetta could see a small blond speck on top of the toad. Before the blond answered, Zetta closed his fist and the flames around his feet seemed to extinguish... Then Zetta brought his full power to play. He would end this in one move. Seven Sins seemed like a perfect weapon to annihilate this fool village....

However, Gamabunta reacted. He knew of the legends... hell anyone in the summon realm knew of...and feared, the legendary Zetta. Zetta had to move to avoid being jumped on... He saw...of all things...a baby in a wierd ass circle... then he felt something graze his cheek, and a yellow flash entered his vision...before he had a viciously painful sensation, almost as if....

_"AAWW FUCK!"_

It was too late for Zetta. His soul was ripped out and placed inside the stomach of the baby...

But then something happened that the fourth did not intend...the baby began to glow...and his own soul along with it.. He heard a voice speak in his ear.... and all was black..... The baby was no where to be found.

What had happened? Where was the young boy? A single old man wept for the loss of a savior.... and in the background, unseen by the human eyes, an eerie, dark shadow chuckled.

_**"Survive Boy. You are needed. I will not have Zetta's reincarnation make the same mistakes. Perhaps my gift will ensure it will be so. When the time comes, you shall know. Your enemy will not wait forever, Namikaze Naruto. In time, you will return here, but until then, you must merely... survive." **_In a shroud of darkness, the figure vanished.

----At the same time, in a distant universe----

)(PHantom Brave fan's should recognize this scene)(

~The Isle of Evil~

Three people were fighting for their lives, their home, their beliefs...

One man, a man with black hair and clothing, with the exception of a white closed vest, defending the trio viciously from the monsters of the Isle. Why they were there, no one could explain. Perhaps it was to ensure their child a future untouched by the vicious evil of Sulphur. Maybe it was for the glory, maybe it was for the adventure. Whatever the reason, they were caught up in a deadly struggle to merely...survive.

"They keep coming... How many are there!?" The black haired man exclaimed. He was clearly the strongest fighter of the trio. In fact, he was the only fighter or at least, the only one fighting.

"Somethings not right. We should get out of here!" A man with spiky blond hair exclaimed. He was perhaps the most wounded of the three, his arm was hanging limply by his side.

"Come on guys, this way!" The sole female of the group urged. She had long blue hair, with an antenna of sorts. She wore a simple, white dress, which strangely did not interfere with movement.

They ran, as fast as they could. Yet, they soon came face to face with yet more monsters! When did they end!? They were outnumbered, and it seemed, outgunned.

"...We're trapped. Any ideas, Ash?" The blond haired man inquired. When the black haired man, Ash, responded, his tone was low and solemn.

"Just one... Get Jasmine somewhere safe." He took on an odd fighting stance. "I'll handle these guys!" He began to glow with sheer power. He made a single, bold exclamation. "You'll go no further! For her sake, I will not fail!"

The battle was long and hard, yet in the end, Ash came out victorious, and the monsters were vanquished.

"Is it over!?" Ash inquired, filled with hope at the prospect of there being no more adversaries.

"N-no, there's still--"

A great rumbling noise filled the air, and the most grotesque monster any of the three has ever seen emerges from the shadows. Ash's startled question resounded through the air.

"W-what the hell!?"

"Jasmine! Ash! Get out of here!" The blond haired man desperately yelled, hoping against hope that at least his wife and best friend would make it out alive. Then he heard exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"Damn!" Ash's startled proclamation rang through the air, removing all doubt that they were, in fact, surrounded... "I'll hold them off! You two escape!" Ash ordered, desperately.

"W-wait! What are you saying!?" The blond man responded, just before the monster glowed with power.

"Run away! I can handle this!" Ash said quickly in reply. In that quick instant, however, the three heroes began to glow, and the very ground explodes underneath them, dooming them to death.

Anguished wails wrench themselves free from the three's throats, and a sorrowful muttering issued from the blond man's throat..

"...M...Marona.."

Then Ash heard an eerie voice, and a dark power resounded through the area. This power was not quite as malicious as the monsters, however, it was far darker than almost human can even imagine.

_**"Hmph. Admirable, yet foolish. I must admit that the struggle was amusing, yet even I am not heartless. Marona shall be granted the same gift as the other I have chosen. Raise them well...Ash. You and Minato are the keepers of the cosmos' last hope against the most ancient enemy. I have interfered more than I should, and I have given this cosmos a second chance. A chance, void of fate. Don't screw it up. " **_

Then, before Ash could ponder the meaning of the eerie voices words, he blacked out, and Ash knew no more of that night.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, and the Phantom Brave is almost the same as the game until the end, however it was necessary to set the stage. So how do you like it? This will be a NaruHarem, however, most of the characters will be from Nippon Ichi. Do not expect most things to be the same. The harem will be: Marona, Pleinar, Salome, Etna, Fem Haku, and Hana. Minato will be paired with Kushina. Who Ash will be paired with, I have not decided, I'll let you decide. Allow me to explain a couple things, the Shinigami is Gig, except nicer, and the gift is Chartreuse Gale. Zetta once again has a prophecy threatening his demise, except it appears to have actually come true this time, and he was less arrogant because of the Sacred Tome ordeal. I have quite obviously altered the way Marona gets Chartreuse, but again it was necessary. The enemy, well, I'll leave you guessing on that one. Also if you want me to change the title, go ahead and suggest something. R & R please!**


End file.
